Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-Destines Twist
by decode9
Summary: Ninetails was never on Mt. Freeze. Star tossed herself to the winds to what she believed her fate to be. But destiny has a way of changing things. Now what was suppose to be a group of 2 has become 3 as 2 humans turned Pokemon must realize their destiny and save the world of pokemon, but one who has turned must learn to trust again as she becomes part of an exploration team.
1. Prologue

**D9: Umm…Hi everyone…**

**Star/Comet: Okay. What happened?**

**D9: …My account acted funny and all my stories SOMEHOW got deleted. So now I am starting from scratch.**

**Star/Comet: Well at least you now get to fix any mistakes you had made. **

**D9: Yeah. Anyways I don't own Pokemon. I only own my plot. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Prologue-The Betrayal **

**-? POV-**

"Why…Why would you do this Pulsar?" I asked my teammate. He only just looked at me "I-I'm sorry Star, but there is nothing here, and I had been telling them from the start. I left a trail for them to follow us." Pulsar responded, and it was in that moment that my heart seemed to break.

After all that we had been through as fugitives…Pulsar betrayed me, and to make it worse we had made it to the top of Mt. Freeze, and there was nothing there. There was no Ninetails. Gardevoir had been wrong.

"Turn yourself in quietly Star. If you do your end will be swift." Said a pokemon next to Pulsar. It was a yellow and brown imp like pokemon that was holding two spoons.

He is called Alakazam, and next to him were a giant red dragon, and a green plated dinosaur. They are called Charzaird and Tyranatar respectively.

There were many others as well, and most of them I could not tell what they were, but I did not care at the moment. I then gave them all a look of sadness "You want to be rid of me…Fine." I said and did something that none of them saw coming. I turned around facing away from them.

"W-What are you doing?!" Pulsar exclaimed and in that moment I ran with all my might and ran off the edge of the cliff at the top. I fell and hit several rocks blacking out when I hit the sea below me.

'_I'm sorry everyone. Maybe you're right and everyone would be better off without me. Goodbye Pokemon Square, Pulsar, Razorwind. This is goodbye.'_ Was my final thoughts

**-Remoraid POV-**

We Remoraid live in the ocean. Many of us live together at a time, and that is as much as you need to know. It was coming close to migration season when we Remoraid found something floating in the ocean. It was an Eevee. It looked like it was barely alive.

Since I am the head of the school I decided to take charge "All of you keep swimming towards the migration point. I am taking this one to land." I said and swam up to the Eevee. It was out cold, but was mumbling things "Why…Pulsar?" She mumbled as I swam her towards the nearest place.

…

…

The Drenched Beach near Treasure Town would be the safest. I took a good look at the Eevee I was carrying on my back. It was a girl and had all the traditional markings of an Eevee, but something seemed different about this one.

When I arrived at the beach I tilted forward and the Eevee fell off into the sand "Good." I said and headed out to catch up with the other Remoraid.

**-Star POV-**

"Oww…" I said as I woke up. I then looked around and saw I was at a beach. It was almost sun down "Wow." I said looked at the site. Many Krabby then came out and started to blow bubbles. It was amazing, but now…I just had one question

"Where am I?" I said out loud as I stood on that beach. Alone.

**D9: Well that was a pretty decent start again.**

**Star/Comet: Time to keep the tale going yet again.**

**D9: Yep. That's all for now. Decode9 Over and Out!**


	2. A Fresh Start

**D9: Hello everyone I am back with a brand the next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-Destines Twist.**

**Star: So I guess this is the part where I meet Kina and Kari right?**

**D9: Yeah. I pulled an overhaul this chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I've decided to include an opening and ending to this. See you all later. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and the music belongs to its original owners**

**Destines Twist Opening: Stand Up! (Pokemon Advance Battle)**

_**Sometimes it's hard to know**_

_**Which way your suppose to go**_

_**But deep inside, you know you're strong**_

_**If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to see**_

_**Just what's your destiny**_

_**But when you find, the path that's true, You'll know that's the one for you**_

_**Stand Up! (Stand Up!), For what is right**_

_**Be Brave! (Be Brave!),Get ready to fight**_

_**Hold On! (Hold On!), We're friends for life**_

_**And if we come together as one, Complete the quest that we've begun**_

_**We will win the battle, Pokemon!**_

_**Woo-hoo!**_

_**The time is now the games begun**_

_**Together we will fight as one**_

_**Each of us in our own way, Can make this world a better place**_

_**Stand Up! (Stand Up!), For what is right**_

_**Be Brave! (Be Brave!), Get ready to fight**_

_**Hold On! (Hold On!), We're friends for life**_

_**And if we come together as one, Complete the quest that we've begun**_

_**We will win the battle, Pokemon!**_

_**Just when it seems you are lost and all alone**_

_**You will find the courage and the strength to carry on**_

_**And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay**_

_**Cause your friends are there for you, reaching out to pull you through**_

_**Stand Up! (Stand Up!), For what is right**_

_**Be Brave! (Be Brave!),Get ready to fight**_

_**Hold On! (Hold On!), We're friends for life**_

_**And if we come together as one, Complete the quest that we've begun**_

_**We will win the battle, Pokemon!**_

**EP1-A Fresh Start**

**-Star POV-**

As the Krabby continued to blow their bubbles I stared out at the ocean that continued to wade in and out on the shore of the beach.

I looked down my eyes closed _'Why am I here? How am I even still alive?'_ I asked myself recalling the final decision I had made back on Mt. Freeze's summit.

I let out a sigh _'I guess fate had some hand in keeping me alive. Probably in league with the so-called destiny I'm suppose to have by being turned into a pokemon.'_ I thought bitterly recalling all those puzzle like conversations I had with Gardevior.

I began to get up, but exhaustion and pain began to overtake me as I moved. I collapsed, and my eyes began to close. The very last thing I had seen was a unconscious cat like pokemon wash up onto the beach.

**-Kina POV-**

'_Breath in. Breath out.'_ I tell myself as I stand near a giant building in the form of a pokemon that is pink and white with large blue eyes.

'_You can do this Kina. You won't freak out like the last 25 times.'_ I tell myself.

I am a pokemon known as a Vulpix. I have a large interconnected tail and i am small in stature. I have red-brown fur and brown eyes with a bright red-orange tail. I am also one of the only female Vulpix in my family next to my mother.

Taking a step forward and like the previous times I stood on the grate in front of the guild "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A young male voice exclaims.

"Wahh!" I exclaimed the voice like always surprising me. I looked left and right to make sure no one saw me chicken out…again, and let out a sigh when I saw that no one had seen me.

"…I can't. I just can't seem to do this." I say to myself sadly and took an object out of the small pouch on my side.

What I took out may have seemed like trash to most pokemon, but it's a prized treasure to me. It looked like a normal stone, but engraved on the top of it was a strange pattern. I call it a Relic Fragment.

I looked sadly at the fragment "I thought bringing my prized treasure with me would give me some courage, but…*Sigh*" I put my fragment away and began to walk to my favorite place in all of Treasure Town the beach.

By the time I had gotten their sun was starting to set and Krabby were out blowing bubbles. I was in awe at the site _'The bubbles sparkling in the sunlight…always so beautiful, but also so fragile.'_ I thought watching the site with glee.

With a sigh I turned away from the beach hoping to find a few seashells to bring back to my younger siblings. What I saw though wasn't seashells, but something else entirely.

Two pokemon…unconscious on the beach!

I rushed forward worried to the nearest one. It was a fox like pokemon that is a tad smaller than me and is brown with white marks on its front and a unique white 8 point star pattern on its tail. It was obvious she was a pokemon known as Eevee.

I poked the Eevee "Hey. You okay? Please…Say something!" I begged and for many moments there was silence…and then…

"Ugh…" A feminine groan came from the Eevee as her eyes fluttered opened. The moment she spotted me she jumped to her paws and looked like she was about to run.

She had even turned, but when she got a look at the other injured pokemon she rushed over with me following. The other pokemon which was cat like. It had a tan face, underbelly and paws. The other significant color was the pink the tinted around its head and back along with its large paw like tail. This was definitely the pokemon known as Skitty.

The Eevee looked over the Skitty and sighs "Doesn't look like she is injured in any way." She said as I took closer notice of the Eevee.

She had scars from what looks like blade like moves, and burn marks from possibly fire based moves.

"Umm…Are you sure you don't need something yourself?" I spoke up as she just glanced over at me.

The Eevee huffs "Concerned about the scars and burns?" She asks, but didn't let me say anything as she continued.

"Trust me this is not all that bad." She tells me calmly, and then we both heard a feminine groan.

We turned to the Skitty and backed off to give her some space as she got to her paws.

"Where?" She started looking around and I sighed in relief.

"Glad your finally awake." I said and the Skitty looked at me surprised.

Almost as if she didn't know I could talk. She then took a look at herself and gave out a small squeak saying something under her breath I couldn't understand.

"Umm…Could one of you please tell me where we are?" The Skitty then asks as the Eevee just goes umm… and looks to me.

"Your on the beach near Treasure Town." I tell her and she looks surprised.

But what surprises me is that the Eevee is giving the same surprised look she then mumbled something that sounded like 'I ended up over a continent?'

I turned to the Skitty "Umm…Would you mind telling us your name?" I asked her and she nods.

"My name is…Kari. At least I think that's what it is." She replies as the Eevee tilts her head.

"You think?" She comments as I stepped forward extending a paw in greeting.

"I'm Kina. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say as she shook my paw and I backed off sighing.

"I'm glad you're not bad pokemon Kari." I then said as Eevee then looks at me.

"Bad pokemon?" she asks as then I realized something.

"Oh. What is your name?" I asked

"My name's…" She started, but then I felt a sharp pain to my side from someone forcefully bumping into me.

**-Star POV-**

Reluctantly I was about to give out my name when two stupid poison type pokemon rammed into Kina and something dropped from the small pouch on her side. I didn't take notice of the object, but the two jokers…ugh…

The first was a floating dark purple gas ball with a skull and crossbones right below its eyes and mouth. It is known as Koffing. The second was a blue bat with a black void like mouth and two large fangs. It had purple membrane to it's wings. This one is known as Zubat.

"Ho ho ho. So sorry about that." Koffing says to Kina who gets up mad.

"What was that for!" She exclaims a vein throbbing on her head as Zubat turned to face the object that fell.

"Hey that yours?" he asked making Kina turn towards the object.

She realized what the object was and her eyes widened.

"Ahh! That's…!" She starts as Zubat flies over and picks it up by flinging it into the sky and it lands in the pouch on his wing.

At that moment Kina looked dejected and scared. Kari seemed surprised and shocked by what just happened.

"Not going to even make an attempt to get it back?" Koffing taunted as him and Zubat flew/floated off towards a cave.

"Later chicken." Zubat said to Kina before he and Koffing disappeared into the cave. I gritted my teeth and was about to charge off to get it back, but I looked back at Kina and saw that tears were forming in her eyes.

'_No…Charging off now would be irresponsible.'_ I thought as Kari walked over to Kina and was trying to calm her as I walked forward a bit giving a heavy sigh.

"So…You going to go after what they took?" I asked causing both of them to look at me.

Kina wiped away the tears that had formed and nodded "Y-Yeah. What they took is really important to me." She replies and Kari looks at her.

"M-May I come along? I would like to be of some help." She then said and Kina proceeds to give her a hug.

"Sure you can Kari! Thank you!" She said before looking at me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me as I turned around facing the cave. I then looked back and smirked at the two.

"You two coming or what?" I ask them as they both looked surprised.

I may no longer be part of a team…but no one…NO ONE…injuries and steals from an innocent pokemon! I ran off head first into the cave with the other two following as quick as they can behind me.

**-Kari POV-**

I was falling a bit behind, but that was because I was distracted by other thoughts _'Why? Why am I a Skitty?'_ I wondered because in all honest truth…I'm a human who might be suffering from a major case of amnesia.

In all honesty I have no memories, but I know 2 things for a fact; 1-That I'm actually human, and 2-My name is Kari. The Eevee from earlier was leading in the cave. There was a decent amount of light so we were not running blind, but there were pools of water everywhere.

Just as we passed a pool a pink pokemon with a white underside and seeming to be made out of coral jumped out of the water and at me. With incredible speed the Eevee was in front of me and fired a ball of black energy at it. There was a small explosion as the pokemon fell on top of the water and was dizzy eyed.

"Stupid Corsola." Eevee mutters and turns to me glaring daggers.

"You need to be prepared for these kinds of things. These places aren't exactly safe." She scolded as I looked down.

Kina stepped up "Hey! This might be her first time in here! You don't need to act like such a jerk!" She said to my defense as Eevee just sighs turning back around.

"I might be sounding harsh, but I am actually trying to look out for you." She said to me as she took a step forward then stopped her ears twitching a bit.

Out of pools on both sides jumped out a small clam like pokemon. It was purple in color and had a black face with big round eyes and a tongue sticking out.

"Shellder…just great." Eevee said with an aggravated sigh.

She along with Kina got into a stance which I copied "The only way we are going to get around these guys is to knock them silly!" Eevee said as me and Kina nodded in agreement.

Eevee and Kina charged forward. Eevee was the first to strike her tail turning silver as she struck out at a large group of Shellder propelling them back into the wall and knocking them silly.

While she was doing that Kina was running forward at a group of 10 Shellder that were firing streams of water at her, but she was dodging them at incredible speed and used that very same speed to ram through them all.

When I saw this the word STRIKE came to mind. I chuckled at this, but then was hit by a stream of water bringing me back to reality as I was knocked into a wall.

I got up my legs wobbling. The Shellder began firing another stream of water at me, but I jumped to the side and began running around it changing direction every now and then to confuse it. As I went in circles I got closer and when close enough I rammed hard enough into the Shellder that it was knocked into a group of its brethren, and became dizzy eyed.

I huffed as Eevee walked up to me and took something out of her pouch like bag. It was a round yellow berry.

"Eat up. This will help ease some of those injuries." She told me.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I dug in eating the berry whole (Minus the seeds of course.) After which the three of us began moving again. Eventually we came to a drop off. If we jumped down there would be no getting out, but this is the only place we haven't searched so we have to.

The three of us jumped down and walked forward to the center of the cave…and right there was Koffing and Zubat.

**-Star POV-**

"Hey dimwits!" I shouted getting their attention apparently as they turned to face us.

"Ho ho ho If it isn't the little chicken and her gang." Koffing states with a laugh.

Taking in a breath of air Kina stepped forward.

"G-Give it back!" she demands her voice cracking.

"That's my prized treasure. It really means a lot to me!" She begs.

"Treasure huh? Then all the more reason not to!" Zubat replies with a cackle as Kina cringes back and I stepped forward.

"Boys boys. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." I say calmly.

In response Koffing puffed a cloud of poisonous smoke at me. I jumped back before it could hit.

"Or not." I huffed and turned to the girls.

Kari looked worried "W-We're going to have to fight them for it aren't we?" She asks innocently and I nod.

Koffing and Zubat took that moment to try and rush us.

I jumped back as Kina and Kari were hit by the two. Zubat loomed over Kari and looked like he was about to bite her. Something in me snapped at that instant and I rushed forward and lunged at Zubat and bit his wing as hard as I could.

"Yeow! Owowowow!" he was exclaiming. I began to swing back and forth in the air to shift my weight.

I then flipped and threw my head forward letting go of the grip I had on the wing and flinging Zubat at the nearest object/pokemon.

Zubat just so happened to come flying in between Koffing and Kina which he had just launched a glob of poison at Kina so it's safe to say that Zubat intercepted the attack. Kina then retaliated by firing a barrage of tiny flames from her mouth at Koffing who fell to the ground.

I walked forward in front of the two recovering poison type pokemon "Mind giving up now?" I asked sweetly.

"NO!" They shouted getting up and I gave an aggravated groan.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." I say looking back to Kina and Kari.

"Let me handle this girls." I tell them, but both looked like they were going to argue. Of course they stopped when I gave them glare that meant I was serious.

'_If I had knuckles about now would be when I would be popping them.'_ I thought as I popped my neck and got into a battle ready stance and me, Koffing, and Zubat ran forward at each other.

**-Kina POV-**

I grimaced as Eevee…Oww…That's going to hurt in the morning. Now that is just embarrassing…

**-Kari POV-**

Umm…I really don't know who is scarier at this moment. That Eevee or when Koffing and Zubat were bullying Kina.

**-Star POV-**

I smiled in satisfaction at my handy work "We got whipped." Koffing said dizzy eyed.

Both got up minutes later looking at me in fear.

"Okay okay! You can have back this stupid rock!" Zubat said throwing the pouch off his wing and both he along with Koffing zoomed off heading out of the cave.

Kina stepped forward and looked in the pouch. She sighed in relief _'I guess that means whatever they took is still in there.'_ I thought as a shy voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Umm…How are we going to get out?" Kari asked as Kina then took notice of our situation and rubbed a paw behind her head "Oops. I guess we kinda rushed into here without thinking." She said.

I glanced at my pouch and noticed a small crystal ball sticking out of it "Don't worry. I have us covered." I tell them and both step forward as I bring out the small crystal like ball. I had all three of us get close together and then proceeded to smash it. We were then covered in a light and we were back outside the entrance of the cave in seconds.

**-Kari POV-**

After having escaped the cave Kina was repeatedly thanking us for our help "I mean it. If it wasn't for the two of you I would never have gotten back my treasure." She tells us excitedly.

She then took out the object that had been stolen. A stone with a strange pattern engraved onto it. I was entranced with it, but Eevee looked off into the distance as Kina explained how she had found it.

She then stopped. She seemed like she wanted to ask something, but was very hesitant about it "Is something on your mind Kina?" I asked her tilting my head to the side.

"Umm…Well…I was wondering…" She starts sweat forming on her head.

"Just spit it out." Eevee said to her before Kina took in a breath and let it out before continuing.

"Since the three of us have worked so well together…Would the two of you like to form an Exploration Team with me?" She asked. I was intrigued by the offer because well I don't have anywhere else to go, and Kina seems like a good friend.

The Eevee looked shocked at the offer as both me and Kina realized something "What about you…Oh what is your name?" Kina then asks.

**-Star POV-**

When she asked the question I was dumbfounded, but the next question caught me even more off-guard "What about you…Oh what is your name?" Kina asks me as I looked up to the sky for a sign of an answer.

Surprisingly one came to me. In the form of the setting sun in the sky a shooting star came passing by…a comet.

"You may call me Comet." I reply as Kina was in front of me.

"Please Comet?! I know the three of us would make a good team!" She begged.

I looked back and forth unsure _'What should I do? After what happened…'_ I thought then shook away the thoughts.

This was a chance to start anew, and something was telling me that giving up this chance would be a fool's decision.

"Sure. I'm in." I replied as Kina squealed in delight.

"Great! For now on the three of us are partners!" She exclaimed, but I cringed at the word 'Partner'. I may be giving another chance, but will they just hurt me in the end like how Pulsar did?

**D9: Hey guys. I know that all of you probably think there is more tied in with the main story. Well you would be right.**

**Razorwind: Is that why you made these Interludes?**

**D9: Yeah. Every other chapter I will make an Interlude that will show some other stuff that is happening at the near same time. At the current moment when this chapter is occurring a week has passed since Star/Comet has apparently done herself in. Let's see what happens.**

**Interlude 1-Consequences**

The sun was rising as a large group of pokemon were returning home. They had had a rather hard job, and one most would rather not want to talk about or even do…they had to rid their world of a fellow Rescuer.

As most headed to Pokemon Square to tell of the news a group of five were headed towards a mountain that was close to the town known as The Hill of the Ancients where the noble future seer Xatu lives.

The ones headed to said place was none other than Team Gold and Pulsar along with one other pokemon. The last was a large dog with white like fur and black skin with a scythe like horn and red eyes. It was the Absol would had come to be known as Razorwind.

Razorwind was reluctantly following after the events that transpired on Mt. Freeze, but he had grown concerned for the fellow members of the team he had become a part of after hearing tales of them from Star.

'_I wonder what these other members will think of HIS actions.'_ He thought as he kept his neutral glare on the yellow mouse in front of him as they came to the summit of the mountain, but what was their surprised him along with the Pikachu Pulsar and Team Gold.

Xatu a green bird with white and red wings and strange markings was there as normal, but there was six other pokemon there "W-What are you guys doing here?" Pulsar says as five of the figures were the remaining parts of Team New Dawn.

The first pokemon and one they had recruited first was a small metal orb with an eye and screws and had two U shaped magnets attached as hands. His name is Spark and is a Magnemite who was the first to join the team after Star and Pulsar had saved him and a friend from being forcibly linked together by a strange electric current.

The second pokemon was a special case to Pulsar as she was the first pokemon he had ever rescued with Star. She was a small green caterpillar pokemon with big eyes and a yellow underbody. She had joined the team after Star, Pulsar, and Spark had managed to beat Team Meanies and rescue a friend. Her name was Bloom and was a Caterpie.

The third was a small monkey that seemed to have a beret on his head and there was red paint on his tail. His name is Sketch and joined the team after Star offered him a spot to compromise for him not to return to his clan. He accepted and since then the Smeargle has been both a painter and a good assistant to the team.

The fourth was a small tan bird that had black markings around its eyes and chest feathers and under feathers were white. He is a Pidgey and goes by the name Kite. He joined after tagging along with them on a mission and saving Star from a almost fatal encounter with a Focus Punch.

The fifth figure was a small lizard like creature that stood on two legs with a three pointed leaf tail and big brown eyes that always shined with pride. The upper part of her body was a dark green and under part is an off white while yellow highlights her eyelids. Her name is Tina and she is a Snivy. Star had found her beaten and starving. She brought her to her home and after a misunderstanding and rescue later Tina became a steadfast member of the team.

The final figure spoke "My. I wasn't expecting to see you all so soon." The female figure said taking a step forward out of the shadows. The figure stood almost as tall as Razorwind. She was a large yellow-white fox with 9 large tails tipped orange and red eyes full of wisdom.

To say Alakazam was surprised was like saying Jigglypuff was known as the Balloon pokemon. Because standing right in front of them was a pokemon so few have ever seen and thought to just be a myth. It was none other than Ninetails.

"Y-You! Y-You're Ninetails." Alakazam states in utter disbelief as the ones who returned where in utter surprise as Bloom crawled up to them.

"Where's Star? Didn't you say you and her would come back Pulsar?" Bloom asks as she looked about looking for the Eevee.

"…She's gone little one." Razorwind says catching the attention of the others who had been wondering who he was.

"Umm…Who are you?" Tina asks in a semi-serious tone.

"I am Razorwind." He says as he glares over at Pulsar.

"As for what had transpired…Allow me to explain myself." Razorwind said and began the tale of how he became part of the team, and up to the final events on Mt. Freeze.

By the end Bloom was crying her eyes out, Spark was…sparking in anger, Sketch had dropped his tail which hit the rock slightly painting it green, Kite was shaking in extreme unrelenting rage, and Tina was glaring at Pulsar. During all this Ninetails kept a neutral expression.

Tina stepped forward and used Vine Whip slapping Pulsar hard on the cheek "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She shouts.

"I-I-I had to. W-We have t-to protect o-our world." Pulsar said tears trickling down his cheek.

"By getting rid of the single pokemon that could have saved it?" Ninetails questioned making all who had been chasing after Star as well as betrayed her turn to the large kitsune.

"What do you mean Ninetails? Star was obviously the pokemon in the legend." Charizard says his head tilted to the side in a questioning gaze.

Ninetails let out a laugh "I may have predicted the world's balance becoming askew, and while it's true I cursed a human…this Star was not the human I cursed." She states as Alakazam stepped forward.

"Explain." He states simply to which Ninetails nods.

"There is one simple fact of the matter which serves my memory. The one I cursed…was male." She states making all pokemon around step back as the chasers and betrayer realize their mistake.

Tine glares hard "You didn't bother gathering the facts yourself. You never gave her a chance to prove herself. Your supposed to be her BEST FRIEND PULSAR!" Tina shouts as she begins to leave to which Pulsar turns to her.

"W-Where are you going?!" He exclaims as Tina stops her back still turned away from him.

"I'm still part of the team. A team that does right by always helping those in need, and what you did only helped you out." She starts and glances back.

"I can't be with you, and I think the others agree as much." She finishes and began walking off again.

"…I MUST GO. TINA WILL NEED HELP IF SHE DOES ANYTHING RASH." Spark says following after Tina.

"…Star gave me a home, and a reason to join. She helped me to realize my dream of becoming an artist. I cannot follow someone who defiles another's dreams." Sketch said jogging to catch up.

"I saved Star's life once yah know. She had a thing for putting herself in trouble, and you had her back back then. What changed?" Kite asked Pulsar before he followed to flying off.

"…Star is my hero, and you are to Pulsar. But I don't know what to think we one of my heroes does something to the other. I-I'm going to stay with mommy." Bloom said crawling away.

Razorwind turned to Pulsar "Was it worth it in the end? Was it worth selling away a part of yourself you may now never get back? Because now you only have yourself." He said before leaping away.

Pulsar was speechless, and rightly so felt like he wronged someone far worse than Star. He had wronged himself.

**Destines Twist Ending: Mega V (Volt) by Kamiji Yusuke**

_**Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying**_

_**Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal**_

_**Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy**_

_**Come on, this adventure continues even through the dark**_

_**It's better to shine without hesitation than to flow through**_

_**Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday**_

_**When you're supposed to be on your way**_

_**Hearts pounding, Dangerous**_

_**Someday I will definitely be proud of myself**_

_**That is what you taught me so I will stand up**_

_**Once you have packed the power of a dream into your heart**_

_**It is certain that someone will call out your name**_

_**The wind laughs through the trees of the green forest**_

_**The yellow flowers open**_

_**Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying**_

_**Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal**_

_**Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy**_

_**The yellow flowers open!**_

**Comet: Well that was a lot of changes in one chapter.**

**D9: Yes. Yes it was.**

**Comet: So I suppose for now on I'm just going by Comet huh?**

**D9: Yep. Makes things more interesting for later on.**

**Comet: Well I can't argue with what you've done.**

**D9: Until next time everybody! Decode9 Over and Out!**


	3. Team Evening Dawn

**D9: A new chapter is locked and loaded. I am sorry for any delay, but took me a while with this particular chapter.**

**Comet: Can you just do the disclaimers and let this story get started already?!**

**D9: If you stop with the outbursts. If you do that one more time I'm sending you over to the story my brother is working on! Trust me when I say his visitor will drive you over the edge.**

**Comet: Fine. Please can we just do the disclaimers and get started?**

**D9: Sure. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and the music belongs to the talented Kamiji Yusuke and the other to its original owner. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Destines Twist Opening: Stand Up! (Pokemon Advance Battle)**

_**Sometimes it's hard to know**_

_**Which way your suppose to go**_

_**But deep inside, you know you're strong**_

_**If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to see**_

_**Just what's your destiny**_

_**But when you find, the path that's true, You'll know that's the one for you**_

_**Stand Up! (Stand Up!), For what is right**_

_**Be Brave! (Be Brave!),Get ready to fight**_

_**Hold On! (Hold On!), We're friends for life**_

_**And if we come together as one, Complete the quest that we've begun**_

_**We will win the battle, Pokemon!**_

_**Woo-hoo!**_

_**The time is now the games begun**_

_**Together we will fight as one**_

_**Each of us in our own way, Can make this world a better place**_

_**Stand Up! (Stand Up!), For what is right**_

_**Be Brave! (Be Brave!), Get ready to fight**_

_**Hold On! (Hold On!), We're friends for life**_

_**And if we come together as one, Complete the quest that we've begun**_

_**We will win the battle, Pokemon!**_

_**Just when it seems you are lost and all alone**_

_**You will find the courage and the strength to carry on**_

_**And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay**_

_**Cause your friends are there for you, reaching out to pull you through**_

_**Stand Up! (Stand Up!), For what is right**_

_**Be Brave! (Be Brave!),Get ready to fight**_

_**Hold On! (Hold On!), We're friends for life**_

_**And if we come together as one, Complete the quest that we've begun**_

_**We will win the battle, Pokemon!**_

**EP2-Team Evening Dawn**

**-Comet POV-**

"Well here we are…*Gulp*." Kina said as we stood in front of what looks like a rather large version of a Wigglytuff that had bars on the front. In front of us was a grate.

'_I wonder what that's for'_ I thought as Kina took in a breath and then stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice yells up almost effectively scaring me out of my wits, and Kina looked like she was ready to bolt while Kari leaned on me slightly shaking over the yelling voice.

"WHO'S footprint? WHO'S footprint?" Another voice this one sounding deeper gravely sounding voice yelled.

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" The voice under the grate yells

"…You may ENTER! Have your guests also step UP!" The louder voice said towards us as Kina scurries off.

"I-I think he means for one of you to step up." She said nervously.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the grate going through the same process with ease. I stepped off and sat beside Kina waiting for Kari to step up. I took quick note of myself, and I was dirty. Even the star mark on my tail was almost completely covered by the excess dirt.

"Sentry? Sentry DIGLETT?!" The loud voice exclaimed snapping me back to reality.

'_What's going on? Shouldn't this have been done by now?'_ I thought irritated.

"Umm…Maybe Skitty's! Maybe Skitty's!" Diglett yells as I blink the other voice groaned.

"What do you mean MAYBE?! Isn't it you JOB to check the visitors footprints?" The loud voice said.

"Yes, but it's not a common footprint you see around here." Diglett said as Kari started to look worried.

"A-Are they arguing a-about me?" She asks looking at us as I just shrug

"Sorry for keeping YOU waiting." The loud voice said again catching Kina and Kari's attention as I waited to enter.

"While it's TRUE that you don't see many Skitty around here you don't seem BAD." The voice add

"…Alright. You may ENTER!" The voice finished and the gate begins to open surprising Kina and Kari.

'_Why are they even surprised? It's a gate.'_ I thought as I headed in and down a slope which lead to an open area.

There was a large variety of pokemon all around as we entered and Kina was looking around in awe "Wow! Are all of these pokemon part of Exploration Teams?" She asks in utter excitement.

'_No they are just the local postal workers. OF COURSE THEY ARE PART OF EXPLORATION TEAMS!'_ I thought giving Kina a hard glare which settled her excitement as she calmed down.

'_Shouldn't some be meeting us about now?'_ I thought as I looked about and saw a few different boards. One looked like a set of rules and regulations. The second was similar to the old bulletin board back at Pokemon Square. The third and final board was different as it had pictures of various pokemon on it as well as letters attached to the pictures.

I don't know why but I gave a shutter when I saw that last board. When I turned back I saw some sort of bird pokemon come our way. It's head and back feathers looked like a black musical note and had a green main body with yellow talons and chest feathers while it's wings were blue.

"Excuse me, but are you three the pokemon who were just let in?" He asked his voice similar to nails on a chalkboard as Kina smiled and excitedly shakes her head up and down.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." She says pawing the ground in place the excitement evident in her tone.

A smile graces the bird pokemon's features "I am Chatot. The Guildmasters right hand pokemon." He says proudly as I just roll my eyes.

'_Just what I need. Another Tyranitar. Except this one is a freaking bird.'_ I thought and noticed his features suddenly turn deadly serious.

"Now shoo! Scram! We have no need for silly survey's or sales!" He squawked and began going on about how annoying they were and how the guildmaster hates them. As he went on Kina and Kari could not get a word in and I had about reached my point of tolerance.

"ENOUGH! STOP SQUAWKING AND ALLOW US TO SPEAK!" I shout stop him instantly from talking as he, Kina, and Kari just stare at me in a mix of shock, surprise, and with Chatot I think fear…maybe he was scared since his wings were out eyes wide, and beak quivering as if he was hesitant to ever open it again.

"Thank you." I huff in satisfaction and turn to Kina who got the message and stepped up to the still shocked Chatot who recovered seeing Kina approaching.

"Ahem…So why are you here." Chatot asks clearing his throat and glancing to me nervously before returning his gaze to Kina.

And with just that one simple question all that energy Kina had went away as she struggled to find the right thing to ask or say.

"W-We want t-the p-proper training to b-become a-an exploration t-team." She finally stutters out as for the second time in under five minutes Chatot was surprised.

He walked back a bit and began talking to himself "It's rare to find kids this eager, but don't they know how harsh the training is?" He mutters as Kari looks worried having heard him.

"I-Is the training really that harsh?" Kari asks her voice slightly cracking as Chatot squawks turning to us in surprise.

"NO! No no no no! Not in the slightest!" He exclaims flapping his wings rapidly which I chuckled because he looked rather ridiculous.

He then calmed down "Well why didn't you say that you wanted training to become part of an Exploration Team?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Because your annoying squawking and accusations stopped us from telling you." I said coldly inciting a shiver from everyone around me including Kina and Kari.

"F-Follow me." Chatot said signaling to go down even farther. Must be convenient to have the guild built into the side of a cliff. Hopefully a strong quake doesn't cause it to fall apart.

We arrived down the second floor and there didn't seem to be anything particularly special about it. It was a wide open area that was probably used for meetings or such.

**-Kari POV-**

We had started to approach a door and Kina saw the window and rushed over "WOW! We're two floor down, but you can still see outside!" Kina said amazed.

"Hush now!" Chatot starts, but Comet glares at him silencing the bird.

"Kina. The guild is build into a cliff. Of course if a window is carved in you will be able to see outside." She said bluntly as Kina looks down returning over to us.

"It's alright Kina. I thought it was interesting." I whispered as she looks to me and cracks a smile.

Chatot cleared his throat "This door leads to the chamber of our guildmaster." Chatot explained as beside me Comet rolled her eyes.

He looked at the three of us sternly "In no way are you to be discourteous to the guildmaster! Are we clear?!" He demanded as me and Kina nod while Comet just gave Chatot a cold stare.

Chatot then knocked on the door "Guildmaster. It's Chatot. I'm coming in." He announced before opening the door and walking in with us right behind him.

**-Kina POV-**

As we walked in my paws were shaking. I was nervous and excited at the same time! Nervous because I had actually managed to make it this far and am very close to starting training to become a legit Exploration Team! Excited because me and my friends/partners are going to be meeting the guildmaster who is the legendary explorer Wigglytuff!

Many stories have been told about the one who runs this guild, and rumors of several adventures he has been on. Now the three of us stood in front of the guildmaster and Chatot was approaching him.

Wigglytuff is a pokemon that stands a bit taller than most of us and is mostly pink in color except for a portion of his front which is white.

"Guildmaster I present three pokemon who wish to become apprentices." He said, but Wigglytuff didn't seem to respond.

Comet blinks and sighs "Great…this is just like with Xatu." She said in a lone voice that I barely heard.

"Guildmaster?" Chatot tries again and was circling around him trying to get his attention.

Then suddenly and without any warning what so ever he turned fast to us "HI!" He exclaims effectively stunning me into silence, Kari to hide behind me, and even stone-cold Comet seemed to be taken aback at this sudden movement. Chatot had a look of surprise and was back off with his wings opened wide like earlier.

"So your wanting to form an Exploration Team? Sure!" He said smiling and blue eyes showing a lot of enthusiasm.

"Now what is your team name?" He asks as I gulp

"T-Team name? I actually never thought of one." I said as I look to the other girls. Comet's eyes were closed and she seemed to be deep in thought while Kari was nervous.

"I-I'm sorry Kina. I don't think I could come up with one." Kari said looking down as her tail hit the ground.

At that moment Comet opened her eyes "Evening Dawn." She whispers catching mine and Kari's attention.

"As the sun sets here a new dawn is starting somewhere else." She said as we listened to her. From how she said it it sounded like she was speaking from experience.

"T-Team Evening Dawn." I said out loud to Wigglytuff.

"Alright. I will register you as Team Evening Dawn." Wigglytuff said cheerfully and began dancing about.

"Registering…Registering…Registering…YOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff chanted then there was a blinding bright flash of light that seemed to come from Wigglytuff.

**-Comet POV-**

After recovering from the sudden burst of light there was now a small box in front of us. Wigglytuff seemed excited for some unexplainable reason, but not going to bother asking since well…This pokemon actually does scare me.

"Ohh! You three are super lucky! This is an Explorers Kit! Open it up! Open it up!" He said as the three of us walked forward and opened up the box. Inside it was various little objects.

The first thing that we brought out was a small sphere with angelic wings and had various stones implanted in it's center "That is your team's Explorers Badge. It shows that you three are an Exploration Team." Wigglytuff explained.

The second object taken out was a piece of parchment. When unrolled it showed several places, but there were some majorly blanked out spots which was probably unexplored locations "That is a Wonder Map which is a wonder of convenience." He said happily as I groan at the unintended pun.

The last thing to be taken out of the box was a silk bag "Finally that is your Wonder Bag which can hold tons despite it's small size!" He finished practically urging us to look inside the bag.

I flipped it open and inside we're three different items. The first was a small dark red silk bow with gold trimming, and in the center of it was a large ruby. The second was a silk ocean blue bow that had a darker blue trimming, and holding it together in the center was a small sapphire.

Kina grabbed the Ruby Bow while Kari grabbed the Sapphire Bow. I looked inside getting a look at the last item that was within. It was a bright yellow scarf and streaking across one side of it was a silver shooting star. I took it and tried to get it on, but couldn't.

"H-Here. L-Let me h-help you." Kari said as her and Kina stepped forward and assisted and helped to tie the scarf securely on.

Looking at the scarf on me brought back old memories. Memories of times with… _'No. Don't go there Star. You start reminiscing and you might start crying.'_ I thought already feeling tears starting to form.

"Chatot will show you three to your room." Wigglytuff says as Chatot finally gets out of his shocked state and clears his throat.

"Sir yes sir!" Chatot said with a salute and signals for us to follow him.

I giggled a bit at the behavior of Chatot. We followed him out the room, down a hallway, and finally he opened a wooden door letting us in. There was nothing in there except for two small beds made of straw "This will be your room while you apprentice here. You best get some sleep now because mornings in the guild start early." Chatot said and went out.

"So…who gets the two beds?" Kina asks as I roll my eyes and head for a corner and lay down soon falling asleep the exhaustion of the day's events finally catching up to me in full.

**-Kari POV-**

Me and Kina blinked looking over to the sleeping form of Comet "Well she settled that one rather quickly." She says as I just nod.

"S-She must be use to sleeping on the ground." I suggest as I walk over to one of the beds and step in it starting to lay down. Kina had begun doing the same before she looked over at me.

"Hey Kari?" She starts

"Yes?" I reply

"What do you think of Comet?" She asks as I now look over to her giving her a puzzled look.

"Why do you ask?" I ask as she looks over towards Comet.

"Well she just seems so cold, but why?" She asks still looking towards the sleeping form of Comet.

I blink a few times "Umm…Well…In my opinion she is like a tough big sister." I said thinking over what to say next.

"Sure she is cold, a loner, headstrong, but under all that she is very kind and caring. At least that's what I think." I said with a smile.

I looked down recalling something else from earlier "And lonely. So very lonely." I whisper to myself.

"Well it just seems strange to me, and when I first met her I saw all the scars from what looked like being in a battle of some sort." Kina explains before letting out a yawn.

"Maybe I'm being a little paranoid or maybe what happened in the cave is getting the better of me." She states and yawns again.

"I hope I'm wrong, and that she's not hiding anything from…ZZZ." She had begun snoring and I let out a little laugh.

I looked over to where Comet was sleeping and walked over to her. It was then I noticed the small bag she had on her in the cave, and I noticed something inside it. It looked like a journal.

I went to take a look at it, but the moment I touched the bag I began to feel dizzy. I went back over to my bed and was soon fast asleep.

**-Dream. Comet POV-**

As soon as I feel asleep I felt myself waking up, and when I saw were I was I let out a groan. I was in what seemed like some kind of dimensional space where I walked/floated around and the color of the place kept changing per second to several different spectrums of the rainbow.

My eyes darted about as I heard the sound of a certain spirit appearing "It is good to see you again Star." A soft, sweet, and very harmless feminine voice says from behind me.

My whole body was shaking in anger and I turned to face the spirit that I use to look forward to seeing, but now despised after what had occurred on the top of Mt. Freeze.

This pokemon was humanoid like and had long green like hair and what looked like a white dress on her body. Her eyes were red and full of wisdom.

She tilted her head and looked at me "Is something the matter Star? You looked rather troubled." She asks.

"Is something the matter? …IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?!" I shout in anger my pent up rage finally having a target and was at the moment scaring that target as Gardevoir seemed to be paling somehow.

"S-Star please calm down." She stammered trying to calm me.

"I will NOT! You were WRONG Gardevoir! WRONG!" I shout pacing around her in a circle keeping myself from attacking the spirit. I was still unsure if I could harm her since she was only a spirit.

"And because of it it cost me everything!" I shout as tears began to form.

"Ninetails was never on the top of Mt. Freeze, but I listened to you anyways because I believed in you! Believed in your wisdom." I continued as Gardevoir could only stare and watch as I ranted.

"Because of it my best friend…he betrayed me." I kept going as tears streaked down my face.

I glared at her "And most of all you seem to know everything about me, BUT YOU WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! WHY?!" I exclaimed. I had begun to cry as Gardevoir came up to me looking remorseful.

"I'm so very sorry Star, but I made a promise not to tell you till the time is right." She said her voice full of regret as I look up to her.

"C-Could you tell me…w-who it is you m-made this promise to?" I asked sobbing as she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Yet there is something I can tell you." She said with a smile.

"The one who made me promise…you know her very well. She is full of life, and is always there when she is needed." She said as the dream began to fade out.

'_What does she mean?'_ I thought as the dream room faded and I began to wake.

**-Dream. Kari POV-**

'_In dreams you aren't suppose to be almost ghost like right?'_ I thought as I took a look at my ghostly appearance. I seemed to be in Treasure Town, and had begun walking around when I heard a shout.

I rushed as quick as I could and came to what looked like a bluff. Comet and Kina seemed to be talking.

"You have no idea how I feel Kina! No one does!" Comet shouts stomping a paw on the ground.

"I would if you would explain yourself every now and then Miss Ice Cold." Kina shouts in response before taking in a breath.

"We are suppose to be friends right?" Kina asks as Comet looks at her.

"…No. No we are not." Comet said coldly even her eyes seemed to reflect that she was meaning what she was saying.

"B-But…" Kina started as Comet paces about her.

"I only went along with being part of your team so that I would have a place to stay and food to eat. I helped on missions so I would have a bit of POKE. We. Were. Never. Friends." She said jabbing her paw on Kina's with each word she said at the end and turned around.

"Friends will just betray you in the end." She then said her head hanging low.

"B-But that's not true! Kari is here, and so am I! You just need to give us a chance." Kina says as Comet turns around with a look of anger on her face.

"The last one I gave a chance to…Is the whole reason I'm even here in the first place!" She shouts.

"Please Comet. Just give us a…" Kina started as she walked up to Comet.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouts firing a very powerful Shadow Ball at Kina at which it impacted and…she was flung off the side of the bluff.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment as in almost slow motion Kina fell, and Comet's eyes widen in shock at what she did and she charged forward trying to catch her, but was too late.

Time returned to normal and Kina splashed down into the deep part of the water and flailed about on the surface before finally dropping below. She never resurfaced for air.

Comet was in complete shock and then let out a scream, and had actually begun to cry "W-What have I done?! Kina! Kina! KINA!" she screams.

I had begun sniffling as the image of Comet went right through me as she went off crying.

The world around me began to go black as if signaling that it was time for me to wake up from this dream…or is it a vision?

**Comet: …How come you ended it like that?**

**D9: Because considering what happened later on in my original version this explains why…**

***A Pink pony pops out of nowhere covering my mouth***

**Pinkie: Spoilers!**

**D9: …Pinkie…get back to my brothers story…and your own franchise…NOW! *Pinkie hops off disappearing* To those who ask I am neutral on that particular franchise.**

**D9: Alright next time will be the very first mission, and maybe the start of the first Outlaw mission. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Destines Twist Ending: Mega V (Volt) by Kamiji Yusuke**

_**Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying**_

_**Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal**_

_**Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy**_

_**Come on, this adventure continues even through the dark**_

_**It's better to shine without hesitation than to flow through**_

_**Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday**_

_**When you're supposed to be on your way**_

_**Hearts pounding, Dangerous**_

_**Someday I will definitely be proud of myself**_

_**That is what you taught me so I will stand up**_

_**Once you have packed the power of a dream into your heart**_

_**It is certain that someone will call out your name**_

_**The wind laughs through the trees of the green forest**_

_**The yellow flowers open**_

_**Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying**_

_**Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal**_

_**Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy**_

_**The yellow flowers open!**_


End file.
